Sticky Notes!
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A couple of sticky notes lead him into her trap!


**Hello over there ^_^ I'm back with another one-shot, probably the first one I've done in a long time lol. Okay so this one shot contains Sasuke and Sakura (not my otp, but what the hey, I'm a scientist when it comes to pairings xD). So I do not own Naruto, nor the characters mentioned in the fanfiction.**

 **The plot is inspired by the Ed Edd 'n Eddy episode Momma's Little Ed (based on sticky notes)**

 **I dedicate this one shot to Indigo Jupiter. I hope you like it Maha ^_^**

" _Dear Sasuke, don't forget to make your bed when you get up, love Sakura ^^"_

The raven-haired stared at the sticky note on the kitchen cabinet. Sakura had to leave early that morning to attend patients in a "critical" position; Sasuke was okay with it, but the sticky note caught the inquisitive Uchiha's attention. Sakura never in her life wrote something on a sticky note, well at-least not in front of him. Nonetheless, curiosity faded away as Sasuke went to his usual morning routine. He had breakfast, and was now working out. As he approached his katana for some target practice, he found another stick note on the blade's handle!

"What the…" He uttered out, all of a sudden his once forgone and forgotten curiosity came back with a bang, and boy what a bang it was. He had strictly forbidden Sakura from touching, even looking at his prized possession, his katana. And now he's finding a _damn sticky note_ on his sword! So she not only touched the weapon, but had the _audacity_ to stick the note on its handle!

"What the…" He mumbled out again, raising his eyebrow, as he retrieved the note and read what was written on it.

" _Dear Sasuke, don't forget to wear your armor while you target practice to protect yourself, love Sakura ^^"_

Holy mackerel?! What was going on that morning?! What was Sakura doing?! Why was she leaving sticky notes here and there?! Why did she touch his precious katana?! Why am I even doing this right now?! All these questions clouded up the Uchiha's mind, as he pressed his two fingers on either of his temples, trying to stay calm, trying to! But to avail, so he decided to go to his "happy place", a warm shower.

He entered the bathroom, a visible wince present on his face. But here is the funny thing, the sticky notes did not tick him off, _the one who was writing these sticky note did._ How and why was Sakura writing these random sticky notes just bewildered him. There was no such thing as "Sticky Note Day", certainly there was no competition held in the city, in which the one who wrote the most sticky notes would receive a big, fat cash prize, nor she was obsessed with the yellow paper. So why on earth was she writing so many sticky notes that day?! Questions seemed unanswerable and best left be, as Sasuke entered the shower and as soon as he gazed upon the hot water tap of the shower, he saw _another_ dreaded sticky note.

 _And all of a sudden, Mr. Cool was a little hot under the collar…_

"WHAT?!" He cried out as he saw the dreaded yellow paper, stuck to the shower tap, just waiting to be read. That time, furious in anger, he snatched the note and read what would have been probably the weirdest thing he had read that day, let alone his life.

" _Dear Sasuke, when going to take a shower, BE SURE to close BOTH the shower door and the main bathroom door. I do not want Saradra to see you naked, she's too young to know about men and sex, love Sakura ^^"_

Even I feel weird writing this, then how Sasuke must have been feeling is only known by God… But darn it, "weird" could be a word to describe it.

"Gah!" He shouted out in frustration, as he crumpled up the note and tossed it at the glass door like a kunai, thankfully it was only paper, or the bill for the door would've been pretty hefty.

"Ugh…" He uttered out as he got out of the shower, he was in no mood to take a shower, and this whole "sticky situation" was now preventing him from doing any of the normal tasks he would do on a Saturday!  
Like prevent him from the mowing the lawn….

As he went outside to his backyard, to mow his lawn, he took out the lawnmower from the shed, and found a STICKY NOTE on the machine's handle! 

" _Dear Sasuke, do not over-mow the lawn, and definitely keep this manic away from my flower garden, love Sakura ^^"_

"Ah!" He moaned out in anger, snapping his head back as he stomped inside the house to watch some TV and get his mind off of this whole thing, and on the TV remote, and saw yet another sticky note!  
"Now what…" he mumbled as he picked up the remote and read the note

" _Dear Sasuke, porn is not good for your health. It can ruin our nights, so watch Housewives. Love Sakura ^^"_

Okay, that was the weirdest thing he read in his entire life. Disgusted by the mere idea of it, he placed the remote on the table and went up to properly dress himself.

He got up to his room, and went to his cupboard, and took out his usual clothes, while talking to himself,

"What is wrong with her?" He questioned,"This is not like Sakura," He continued as he took out his shirt.

"I tell you, something's wrong with Saku—RAAHHH! **Jumpin' Jehoshaphat!** " He cried out as he saw the back of his shirt, his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, his mouth opened with sheer utter surprise, as on the back of his shirt was, you guessed it, another sticky note. Hs eyes twitched at the sight of the yellow paper stuck to the back of his shirt, and then he snatched it off of his shirt and read it.

" _Dear Sasuke, don't forget to wear clean underwear, love Sakura ^^"_

"That's it!" He snapped out, throwing the note to the ground as he marched out of is room, completely ticked off.

He stormed down the table wanting, nope, demanding answers. As he descended down from the stairs, he felt something _gluey_ stuck to his bare foot.

"Oh, no. Not again…" He cursed, he wished, he hoped, and probably for the first time in his life _, he prayed_ for it to be not what he thought of, but alas, it was another sticky note.

"Oh, dear..." He mumbled out as he tried to get the sticky paper off of his foot, but it was nicely stuck to his sole, not letting go. Sasuke used force to pull it off, and in the process, tore some of his skin too, great.

"AH!" He cried out, as the ripping screech of the note and some of his skin forced its way into his eardrums, nearly killing him in the pain, oh how could such a simple little thing cause such enduring pain to one of the most feared, if not then the most feared shinobi was being perfectly executed, you're welcome.

"Ugh, what now?" He hissed out in pain, as he read the sticky note.

" _Dear Sasuke, a little reminder: the first-aid kit is in the kitchen cabinet. You're welcome, love Sakura ^^"_

How fitting.

"You've got to be kidding me." He husked out, rolling his eyes in pure annoyance, not to mention the pain of some of his skin being peeled off by the good quality adhesive of the sticky note completely frazzled him. He had enough of this.

"This is the last straw!" He cried out as he decided to go to the hospital and inquire Sakura about this whole sticky note situation.

As he ran towards the door, he saw another sticky note. As always, he read it.

" _Dear Sasuke, don't forget to kiss your wife goodbye, love Sakura ^^"_

Then he heard his name being called,

"Sasuke…"

He turned around, and a pair of lips touched his lips. It was Sakura!

"Hm?!" He hummed out as she kissed him, before she stepped away

"Gotta run, bye Sasuke!" She said as she performed the transmission Justu and in as poof of air, she was gone from the house, leaving Sasuke there, blushing, stunned, and confused, but slightly happy.

"She could've asked me to kiss her…" He commented, as he stood there astounded, still trying to add up the whole situation.

But then again, sometimes, it takes little simple things to rekindle love between two, in this case, it was a simple sticky note…

 **There we have it, another one shot done!**

 **Sorry if I ruined the character, Maha. Please don't beat me up XD**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked it, and I hope the same from the rest of my readers. Review and take care, buh bye ^^**


End file.
